


i watched myself fall apart

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint tells Thor a thing, and it becomes reality days later.





	i watched myself fall apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceluna/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 08 - Mirror Sex. sorry for the lateness love, you know how the brain works. hope you enjoy!

**Clint**

Clint knows he’s got a bit of a thing for being watched. Growing up mostly in the circus would do that to a guy, after all, so it’s not really a shock to him. Apparently, it’s not a shock to Thor either, because when Clint mentions it to him one night, Thor just hums and nods and that’s it. They go to bed wrapped up in each other, like always, and he thinks that’s the end of it. He should have known better.

It’s a couple of nights later, and Clint’s in the gym, burning off some energy, when Thor walks in and heads straight for him, crowding him up against the wall - for once, using his size to his advantage. For how big the guy is, you’d think he would do it more often, but Thor’s perfectly happy to let people smaller than him boss him around.

“Not that I’m complaining,” gasps Clint as Thor hitches one of his legs around his hips, “But what brought this on?”

“Am I not allowed to show my appreciation for my lover?” Thor answers, which isn’t really an answer but Clint’s a little distracted with how Thor’s managed to push his shirt up and untie the string on his pants with just one hand. 

“Always,” Clint says, breath whooshing out of him as Thor bodily turns him around so he’s bent over one of the equipment racks. “Just a little unexpected, that’s all.”

“Do you remember what you said to me two nights ago?” Thor asks suddenly, pressing himself to Clint’s back. Clint’s not a small man, not by any means, but Thor dwarfs him. Clint feels safe and protected when Thor drapes over him like this, and Thor knows that and uses it to his advantage.

“What, the thing about ducks?” Clint asks, confused. “Because I wasn’t lying, they really are planning to take over the world.”

“Not the ducks,” Thor growls into his ear. He pulls Clint upright and flush against his chest, and it takes a couple seconds but Clint’s eyes lock onto the floor-to-ceiling mirror in front of them, showing every inch of Clint’s arousal in his flushed face and cock straining against his gym shorts. 

“Oh,” says Clint weakly, cock jumping visibly through his shorts.

“Oh, indeed,” Thor growls, palming Clint over the fabric. Thor’s got fucking massive hands, massive like the rest of him, and at first it made Clint feel a little inadequate whenever Thor held him, but now it just makes his blood run hotter. 

“Fuck, Thor,” Clint breathes, hips bucking forward. Thor wraps one muscled arm around his waist, holding him still and slides the other into his shorts, cupping his leaking dick gently. 

“What do you want, little one?” Thor murmurs into his ear, and Clint groans helplessly. He’s got trouble asking for what he wants, and Thor knows that, and Clint knows that Thor’s perfectly content to hold Clint here and let him rub off on Thor’s hand, but Clint also knows that’s not what he wants. 

“Please,” he whines, head falling back onto Thor’s shoulder.

“Please what, Clint,” Thor says gently, nuzzling at Clint’s cheek. 

“Please, Thor, make me come!” Clint cries out as Thor’s hand wraps around his dick firmly.

“All you had to do was ask, little one,” Thor says, his breath hot on Clint’s neck. “Open your eyes, Clint.” 

Clint whines at him and opens his eyes, locking eyes with Thor in the mirror. Clint’s groan is ripped out of his throat at the sight and the wave of pleasure building inside him doubles. Thor’s got one arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, and the other is hidden by the fabric of his shorts, but the motion of Thor’s arm makes it _ very _ obvious what he’s doing. Clint’s stomach muscles are contracting, sending waves of pleasure through him every time they do, and his nipples are practically swollen with blood. “Thor!” Clint cries out, a wave of need washing over him at the sight.

“Look how gorgeous you are, Clint,” Thor murmurs, “Look at how prettily you come apart for me.”

“Just for you,” Clint gasps, feeling himself nearing that edge.

“Aye,” Thor agrees, “This is something no one else will ever see. No one else will ever see the way you blush so prettily when you fall apart, little one. This is just. For. Me!” He punctuates his last word with a not-so-gentle bite to the tendon that runs along Clint’s shoulder, and with a shout so loud he can taste blood at the back of his throat, Clint falls apart, coming all over the mirror - all the while, Thor’s eyes are locked onto his, making the experience that much more intense. When he’s done, he slumps back into Thor’s broad chest, feeling the hard length of him against his ass. 

“Gimme like half an hour, and I’ll be good to go again,” Clint slurs, eyes drifting shut.

Thor chuckles from behind him. “No need, little one. I would much rather have you fully awake and not yet satisfied so I can make you beg for release at my hand.” 

Clint groans. “Fuck, Thor, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Oh?” Thor says, raising an eyebrow. “Would you prefer I say things more like what I was saying mere moments ago?”

“Later,” Clint mumbles, already drifting off. “Filth later, nap now.”

“As you wish, little one,” Thor chuckles, and the last thought Clint has as Thor hefts him into his arms, is that he really hopes its one of the bots turns to clean the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](candycanedarcy.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
